Birthday Surprise
by Sissa
Summary: "Relax! You fucking bought me a hooker!" He was definitely in trouble, Rachel Berry swore only when she was really mad. "A hooker for my fucking birthday!" AU. Four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Note: AU. Quinn never went to McKinley or lived in Ohio.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Glee are not mine and no infringement is intended.

I'd like to say that this fic is a birthday gift for my friend and she's also my awesome beta. Thank you, Kara. This is for you.

* * *

"Noah, you gotta be kidding me," she hissed at the boy in front of her. "Please tell me this is not what I think it is," she stomped her foot down already wanting to punch him in the face.

"This is not what it is?" He tried, suddenly nervous and uncertain of his birthday surprise. He ran his hand through his mohawk sighing heavily. "Come on Jew babe, it'll be cool, just relax a bit."

Her eyes widened almost comically and that's when he knew he was in trouble. "Relax?! You fucking bought me a hooker!" He was definitely in trouble, Rachel Berry swore only when she was really mad. "A hooker for my fucking birthday!" She exclaimed still not believing this was happening. When he said he had the best birthday gift ever, she actually thought he was taking her to some Broadway musical or maybe take a trip to Disneyland with all their friends or anything else just not this. Instead of Broadway or Disneyland he took her to the hall of a building with a particular apartment where a particular girl was apparently already waiting for her.

"I can't believe this is happening, why would you even do that?" To show him she was really pissed she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined. "That actually hurt!" When he didn't see any flash of guilt in his friend's eyes he continued. "It wasn't even my idea." She sent him a glare. "I swear! It was Kurt's and we all agreed that you needed to get laid so Santana found this," he paused for a second, "girl and my job was to bring you here."

_Flashback:_

"_Noah, can you please put your feet down? They surely don't belong on the coffee table," she pointed at his feet lazily lying on the table. He grunted before doing what he'd been told. "Thank you. I'd appreciate it if you used the floor from now on." He grunted again locking eyes with Santana who just rolled her eyes._

"_Jesus Rachel, you need to take a break," she spoke up from her seat watching her roommate cleaning the television before moving to clean the coffee table. "Also stop cleaning for Christ's sake!" She stood up, making her girlfriend who was sitting in her lap squeal, and took Rachel's hands to stop her from moving. "Berry, you know I love you and shit but you're going loco." _

_Rachel just stared at her for a second then removed her hands from Santana's. "Well, excuse me if I want to have a clean apartment, Santana. If you like to live in a mess, that's fine but I'm not going to live in one." _

_Santana let out an annoyed sound. "Kurt, tell her something," she pleaded the boy who was sitting on the couch with his brand new laptop on his lap. He glanced at them. "Rachel, Santana is right, you're going crazy lately. You seem incredibly frustrated and I'm sure it's from the lack of sex." Rachel snorted at his words but couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks. "Should we get you a vibrator for your birthday?" He asked seriously which only caused Rachel to blush even more._

"_Don't you dare," she huffed, turned around and left a confused Kurt behind her._

"_What did I do? I was being serious. Maybe it'd help with her sexual frustration," he pointed out the obvious fact. Suddenly his face lightened up causing Santana to smirk. She knew this face. It's a face of an idea in his pretty head. "I have an incredibly awesome idea!"_

"And I thought you were my friends," she muttered. Thinking if this was by any chance a good plan he took her into his arms. "Of course we are Rach, that's why we did it."

"Yeah Berry, because watching you being all horny without release really gets on my nerves," they both turned around to spot a smug looking Santana with Brittany and with Kurt right behind, all three of them grinning at Puck and Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Puck asked raising his eyebrow. "I thought I was going to do it alone."

Santana crossed her arms. "No fucking way I'm gonna miss this. We all wanna see Berry to get her sexy on," she said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Puck saw Rachel stiffen next to him. "Yes well, I think I'm leaving. Thanks for the present though, guys," she tried to walk past them desperate for an exit until a strong hand stopped her. She looked up to see Brittany's puppy blue eyes sadly staring at her. "But Rachel, you seem so sad lately. I don't like seeing you sad because then I'm sad and when I'm sad Santana doesn't get her sexy times and then we're all sad. And you don't want us to be sad, do you?" She asked still holding Rachel's hand and Rachel knew that she couldn't say no to Brittany. They all knew and that's why they're here.

So she just shook her head. "No. I guess I can at least meet her."

"And fuck her," Santana muttered under her breath as Rachel glared at her.

She watched Kurt who had been quiet all this time to make a couple of steps towards her until they were face to face. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Honey, as much as I hate to say this, you desperately need to have sex because your sexual frustration is literally screaming through your pretty eyes. Now I know you're still a virgin and this is not how you wanted to lose your virginity but you'll be 25 in two days, you're a rising Broadway star living in New York and this is getting ridiculous. You've turned down every person we tried to set you up with," from the corner of her eyes she saw Santana nodding at this. "And may I add that some of those people were ridiculously hot and everyone in this city would tap that." He took a deep breath. "We are your best friends; we want you to be happy and satisfied, so yes we bought you a prostitute for your birthday. Now let me assure you that this girl is a professional and when I say she's sexy then trust me, she really is. Right, Santana? You found her," he glanced at his friend who nodded frantically.

"That chick is hot as fuck. I actually wanted her to join me and Britt but Brittany said we had to keep her for you," she frowned and her girlfriend grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, we gotta be nice to Rachel and let her have her first." Rachel grimaced. The idea of sharing the girl inside of the apartment with her friends didn't sound exactly thrilling to her.

"So," Kurt continued. "Do us a favor, go upstairs, the apartment's number's 23, have a cup of coffee with her and if you like her, let her fuck you." She blushed with deep red at his words. Puck and Santana knowingly smirked at each other and Brittany grinned happily. "If you don't like her, well then at least we tried," he finished, gave her a quick hug and patted her ass. "Go get her, tiger." She took a glance at her friends, all of them encouraged her with their eyes, so she decided to give in, let out a heavy nervous sigh and looked up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm going. Wish me luck," she said before slowly and unsure taking her steps up the stairs.

"We'll be back in the morning," she heard Puck yell after her. Then they were gone and she found herself facing apartment number 23, nervously looking at the door. She felt her palms sweating, not sure what to do next. Maybe she still had time to change her mind and leave, be back tomorrow and pretend she was there all night. Her thoughts got suddenly interrupted by the most beautiful woman she's ever seen who just opened the front door smirking at her.

"You're late," she spoke up and that's when Rachel Berry was a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows. I honestly didn't expect them to be so many. I'm glad you like it.

So this is the second chapter and we have one more to go. It'll be the longest and probably the most interesting for all of you.

Keep your reviews, favorites and follows coming, I appreciate every single one of them.

* * *

Rachel was standing in front of the blonde girl, her palms uncomfortably sweating. "I… uh…" she stuttered out as the girl in front of her raised her eyebrow.

"You're Rachel, aren't you?" she was making sure, mesmerized by the dark haired girl's beauty. Most of her clients were pretty but this was something else. She was amazed by the faint blush on her cheeks, her adorable stuttering and the way her eyes couldn't find a steady place to look at. She was so obviously freaked out and it was the most adorable thing Quinn's ever seen. She watched her as she tried to compose herself and then she surprised her by sticking out her delicate hand.

"Yes, my name is Rachel Berry, nice to meet you."

Quinn's lips turned into amused smirk as she shook Rachel's hand. "I'm Quinn. I believe we have an appointment."

"I'm sorry for being late, it won't happen again," Rachel said politely, immediately slapping herself in her mind. It won't happen again? Why the hell did she say that? There won't be any again. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I apologize for being late," she tried again; absolutely sure that she just made an idiot out of herself.

"It's okay, please come in," she moved aside so Rachel could come inside before she could panic and run away. Quinn smiled for herself, closed the door and turned to nervous Rachel. "Want something to drink?"

"Water, please," she answered toying with the hem of her shirt unable to meet Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Okay. I'll be right back; you can go and sit down in the living room." With that she was gone, leaving Rachel by herself.

She looked around. The apartment was small, probably only two-bedroom but nice. She entered the living room and noticed the art pieces on the walls and the huge couch in the middle. Even though it looked nice, she couldn't find anything personal. The place seemed distant, like no one lived here. Maybe it was only a place for working. It surely didn't look like a place for living.

"They're mine," she heard a voice behind her making her jump; she quickly turned around and stared at the girl with a confused face. "The paintings. It's my work."

"Oh. Really? Are you a painter?" She asked face palming herself again for the stupid question. It's none of her business. Before she could apologize for being nosy, Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"No. It's only my hobby."

Rachel wanted to ask what else the blonde girl did for hobby but didn't feel like it was her place to be curious, so instead she took the glass of water from her hands. "You're good, though. They could make you rich."

Quinn let out a cute chuckle. "Thanks. We can sit down now," she pointed at the comfortable looking couch. Rachel obeyed catching a glance at the girl's nice ass as she sat down next to her. She flushed when she saw she was caught by the knowing smirk on Quinn's face. "It's okay, I don't mind." Rachel's blush deepened. Could she be more obvious?

"So," her thoughts got interrupted as Quinn spoke again, serious now. "Let's get to the business. Your friend told me you were still a virgin." Rachel was now sure she was red as a tomato and silently swore to God that she was going to kill Santana later. Quinn saw the uneasiness in her features, so she gently placed her hand on top of Rachel's. "Hey, it's okay. We won't do anything you don't want to. You have me for all night, I've been already paid, so it doesn't matter what we do in our time," she saw Rachel relax a bit. "I mean we can just talk or kiss if you wish..."

"Do you even like girls?" Rachel suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself. She groaned, immediately regretting her question.

Quinn didn't seem fazed, though. "As a matter of fact, yes, I'm gay."

Rachel looked up, surprised. "Really? Are your clients only women? I mean, if you don't mind me asking," she continued hurriedly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "No, actually it's both, men and women. Why? Is that a problem?"

Rachel quickly shook her head. "No no no, I mean it's none of my business, I was just curious," she trailed off. She got quiet for a second before daring to speak again, her curiosity was once again stronger than her. "But how... I mean when you're gay and you... with a man..."

"Lube," Quinn answered simply.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be nosy."

She smiled at the nervous girl. "No worries, I get that you're curious. Anything else you're curious about?" She encouraged her.

The truth was that this was not a common situation. She wasn't used to have such conversations with her clients or any conversations for that matter, but somehow this was different. This girl in front of her with big innocent eyes, dressed in tight jeans and only a top which showed more than covered was different. She was nothing like her other clients and she didn't know why but she was fascinated by her.

Quinn thought about how she didn't even want to take this job at first because she didn't do virgins and also that she had already quit this job. She made enough money for her studies, so her parents could screw themselves and she also made enough money for living in a small apartment in the city. She was getting rid of this rented apartment after her last client, which appeared to be a girl who's never had sex in her almost 25 years. She didn't want to take the job when she first met the girl's friend but when the fierce Latina offered her the amount of money she couldn't even dream of, she was more than conflicted.

_Flashback:_

"_I don't understand. You want me to spend the whole night with her, which just let me point out the fact that you aren't even sure she'd want to have sex with me, and you are willing to give me $1,500 dollars? Are you serious right now?"_

_Santana who had a poker face the entire time just sharply nodded her head. "That's right. Do you take cash?"_

_Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, but..."_

_The Latina cut her off. "No buts. Look, this girl is the sweetest girl I've ever met, besides my girlfriend of course, and I know that you're one of the best out there. I know that you're done with this business, and good for you, but I need you to fuck her brains out because even though I love this girl to death, I have only one nerve. And she's going to drive me crazy if she doesn't calm down. That's why I need you. She needs you," she added and took a sip from her coffee._

_Quinn didn't speak for a while until she gained the courage to ask what was bothering her. "Okay, what's the deal with her? Does she have three nipples or one glass eye?" She studied Santana's confused face. "I mean, she is a 25 year old virgin and you want to give me $1,500 dollars for fucking her. So what's wrong with her?"_

"_There's absolutely nothing wrong with her," Santana exclaimed frowning. "Rachel is hot as fuck, trust me. She is just this old fashioned girl who's been waiting too long for true love. And since there's no one around who could be her true love at the moment, we decided to at least get rid of her sexual frustration. And I'm giving you that money because I can and I want you and no one else."_

"_Why me?" She couldn't help but ask._

_Santana groaned. She was getting tired of this shit but she couldn't stop now. She knew Quinn was the best choice. So she patiently explained. "Because I've heard that you __had quit and I want Rachel to be the last one. I know she'll never forget her first time and I want her to be special for you as well. Because I'd never say this in front of her but she's my fucking best friend and she deserves special. She is special," she finished. "Also I know you're gay and I don't want her to sleep with some straight or bi-curious bitch."_

"_Okay."_

_The Latina raised her eyebrow. "Okay?"_

_She nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."_

_She saw the satisfied smile slowly spreading across Santana's face. "Awesome. So do you take cash?"_

"How old are you?"

She also wasn't used to personal questions.

"24."

Rachel nodded. "I'll be 25 in two days. Actually this is my," she paused for a second, feeling embarrassed, "birthday gift," she finished shyly.

"I know. Your friend... Santana was her name? She told me. That girl is really something," she added chuckling.

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes. "What else did she tell you?"

"Just that you're the sweetest girl ever, besides her girlfriend and that you're going to drive her nuts if I don't do something with you."

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, that second part sounds more like her."

The cute giggle she just saw did something to Quinn because her face suddenly got serious and Rachel immediately stopped giggling as she watched Quinn's hands softly taking the untouched glass of water from her hands, placing it on the coffee table and licking her full lips. Rachel swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry in desperate need for water.

"I think we should make sure you won't drive your friend crazy, don't you?" The blonde asked in a low predatory voice and all Rachel could do was nod while watching Quinn's body move closer to her until they were face to face. She moved her face so her lips were right next to Rachel's ear as she whispered, "I'm going to make sure you won't be able to forget this night."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I know I'm repeating myself but thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favs. I'm so happy you all like this. I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I decided to give you an epilogue. So we have one more chapter to go (for real this time).

Anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading.

* * *

Rachel didn't have any chance to protest when she felt the girl's lips on her own gently massaging hers. They were barely touching, the blonde took her time and before Rachel realized what was happening she found herself kissing the other girl back with more pressure, desperate to feel something. Anything. She felt Quinn smile into the kiss and groaned when she pulled away with a smirk on her pretty face.

"I'm going to show you things you'll never forget," she husked, then her smirk disappeared and it was replaced by a reassuring smile. "I want you to relax, Rachel," she ordered seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. She placed her lips back to the other girl's ear whispering, "I'm going to make you feel good if you let me," while nibbling the sensitive skin at the same time. She heard Rachel moan and smiled to herself because she knew the girl was going to be hers tonight.

Quinn searched for Rachel's lips again, this time taking them with full pressure when she felt Rachel tangle her hands into her hair, pulling Quinn into her. Never leaving her lips Quinn decided it was time for the next move, so she moved her body and gently laid Rachel down on her back with herself on top of her. Rachel let out a surprised squeak as she did so and pulled away from the kiss, her eyes wide with panic.

"Shhh, don't be scared," Quinn softly kissed her again. "I won't hurt you," she promised and to prove her words she gave her the gentlest kiss she was able to. Letting her hands curiously roam along Rachel's upper body she felt the girl visibly relax into her touch, gladly returning the kiss. She heard Rachel groan in frustration again when she broke off the kiss but immediately heard her moan instead when she placed her lips on the diva's neck, sucking on it.

She realized that this is the first time she was actually really turned on by some client. Sure, the women she slept with for money were mostly sexy but none of them turned her on like the beauty beneath her. She moaned with pleasure when she felt Rachel's small hands under her own shirt, her nails digging into her skin. It made her push her hips down and watch as Rachel let out a cry, instinctively meeting the blonde's hips. She kept her rhythm and was very pleased that Rachel met every thrust she made, holding her by the hips, making her move faster. She buried her head into Rachel's shoulder groaning with pleasure when suddenly she stopped only to be met with another frustrated grunt coming from the girl underneath her. She quickly toyed with her belt and a zipper from her jeans then grabbed Rachel's hand and shoved it into her pants.

"Do you feel that?" She asked hoarsely and saw Rachel's eyes flutter shut, letting out a surprised sound. "This is what you do to me and I don't need any lube. It's all real."

She kissed her again, this time hard and sloppy, whimpering into the kiss when she felt Rachel's hand in her pants moving. She moved away only to pull Rachel's hand out of her jeans, quickly got up, grabbed the diva's hand making her stand up unwillingly. "We're going to the bedroom," she stated and not waiting for an answer she pulled Rachel along with her.

Finally in the bedroom Quinn let go of Rachel's hand closing the door behind them. She turned around to see once again the nervous looking girl shuffling her feet. She took a couple of steps forward until they were inches from each other and caressed Rachel's face. She let her hand travel from Rachel's forehead to her cheek, down to gently touch her lips biting on her own which were still swollen from the heavy kissing. Finally she stroked Rachel's chin, leaned in and placed a soft kiss at the spot. She let her lips further explore the exposed neck while tugging at the other girl's tank top. Rachel understood without words and lifted her arms up so Quinn could take off the piece of clothing. She tossed it aside and immediately went back to kissing the delicate lips of the dark haired girl, reaching behind to unclasp Rachel's bra. She broke off the kiss and looked at Rachel searching for any kind of uncertainty and when she didn't find any, she slowly but surely took down the straps from her shoulders never breaking the intense eye contact between them. She did finally break it when she saw Rachel biting her lip, her dark eyes suddenly uncertain.

Quinn realized that this was most likely the first time Rachel's been topless in front of someone, so she did the only thing she could think of. She palmed Rachel's breast watching the girl's reaction as her head fell back moaning in pleasure when Quinn started teasing her nipple.

"You're beautiful," she suddenly said and Rachel gazed at her, surprised at Quinn's sudden words. "I mean it," she continued in a raspy voice, still teasing Rachel's nipple knowing it was hard for her to concentrate on Quinn's words but she felt like she needed to say it out loud.

"Thank you. So are you," Rachel finally replied and attacked Quinn's lips in a hard kiss. "So beautiful."

She was mumbling into the kiss while fumbling with Quinn's shirt buttons trying to open it as soon as possible. The blonde gladly let her do whatever she wanted to and when it was finally tossed aside, she herself reached behind her back to unfasten her black bra not tearing her lips from Rachel's as they clumsily tried to get on the bed.

When Rachel's knees finally reached the bed, they fell on it with a quiet squeal coming from both of them. With Quinn on top they fought for dominance, moaning at the feeling of their half-naked bodies pressed against each other. The blonde ducked her head down to put her lips on Rachel's neck again, sucking and biting on the sensitive spot. She smiled for herself when she felt the girl beneath her wriggling, letting out quiet but strong moans.

Quinn decided it was time for the next move so she ducked her head even lower and started sucking on Rachel's nipple, massaging her other breast with her hand.

"Oh God!" She heard the cry of pleasure above her head.

"Quinn's the name," she smirked before returning to her work on Rachel's breasts.

After a while she was pulled back up by Rachel for a sloppy passionate kiss and that was a cue for her to look into Rachel's now almost black eyes to ask for permission to the next step. As Rachel slowly nodded her head while biting her swollen lip, Quinn reached down to unbuckle her pants. Since her own was already unfastened, she quickly got rid of their jeans along with the underwear and before Rachel had a chance to react, she placed her body on top of Rachel's again causing a gasp from both of them. The first time they felt their naked bodies pressed against each other, it took their breath away.

Rachel's head leaned back on the pillow, slipping her hands behind Quinn's back as the blonde kept torturing her with her lips. Rachel felt like she was everywhere. Everywhere she needed her to be. She was attacking her lips, her neck and her breasts in the sweetest torture when suddenly she stopped, looked deeply in the diva's eyes and that's when Rachel knew the time had come. She nodded and watched Quinn who never tore her hazel eyes from Rachel's to push her hand down Rachel's body.

She gasped at the feeling of Quinn's fingers teasing her most intimate spot, embarrassed by her own wetness. "Fuck, you're so wet," she heard Quinn's growl and squeaked in surprise as the blonde's lips pressed on her own in a hard motion. She was moaning loudly into the kiss by the time Quinn's fingers started to tease her, making small circles around her clit. Then the blonde broke off the kiss again which only caused Rachel to moan even louder.

"Are you ready?"

The raspy voice made her open her eyes and she found herself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes she's ever seen, filled with an incredible passion. "Yes," she husked out and that's when she felt Quinn's fingers slowly enter her, causing a quiet gasp coming from the diva's lips. She shifted a little; the feeling was uncomfortable but not painful and soon it became electrifying as she got used to the feeling and the blonde's fingers started to move, her thumb never leaving Rachel's clit.

Rachel didn't know when but soon enough she found herself wriggling in pleasure beneath Quinn who sped up her tempo moaning Rachel's name into her ear as if they were actual lovers. "Harder," she managed to groan and Quinn immediately obeyed, speeding up her pace even more.

Rachel felt her own body shaking after a while, her moans louder with every thrust of Quinn's fingers and with one last cry she came apart with Quinn above her. She carefully removed her fingers from Rachel and placed herself next to her covering both of them with the sheets. Rachel turned around to face the beauty lying next to her and smiled tiredly at her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "This was without doubt the best birthday gift ever."

Quinn just smiled back. Seeing the diva was already falling asleep she reached her hand to tuck the hair behind Rachel's ear. "You're welcome," she replied quietly. The dark haired girl smiled sleepily again, placing her hand around Quinn's torso to pull her closer to her and buried her head into the blonde's shoulder.

"Goodnight," Quinn murmured and even though she knew she shouldn't, she kissed the already asleep beauty on the top of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Quinn woke up with a pressure on her upper body. She looked down and spotted a still sleeping Rachel with her head on Quinn's chest, her hand peacefully lying on the blonde's stomach. She slowly moved her body to release from the bed, freezing on the spot when the other girl stirred. She heard her grumble something in her sleep, which Quinn found adorable and quietly watched her as Rachel mumbled under her breath but didn't wake up. Seeing that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, she got up and headed to shower.

Last night was the best night of her life, she realized under the hot water as she remembered all the things that happened between them. She was aware of the fact that this was probably it and she won't see Rachel again. The thought was too painful to deal with and she realized she didn't want this to be the end.

After she left the bathroom dressed in shorts and a tank top, Rachel wasn't in bed anymore and for a second Quinn panicked. Did she leave without a word? Her panic disappeared as she smelled that aroma of coffee and heard the music coming from the kitchen, so she followed the scent and sighed with relief when she saw the dark haired girl pouring the coffee in two mugs. Quinn had time to study the girl's movements, the way she hummed the song for herself swaying her hips along with music. She saw the happy and satisfied smile on her face and got giddy because she was the reason behind that smile.

Then Rachel finally noticed her, immediately stopped dancing, the faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "Oh, you're here already. Good morning," she smiled.

Quinn entered the kitchen with a grin on her face wishing her a good morning as well. She pointed at the cups of coffee. "Is that for me?"

The diva nodded her head. "Yes. I also wanted to make us breakfast or at least for you since I couldn't find anything vegan but you were out sooner than I expected," she explained motioning for Quinn to sit down.

"You're vegan?' She asked curiously, truly interested.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Quinn bit her lip when she studied the other girl's exposed neck and saw the bite marks from the previous night. She crossed her legs, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It took all her strength to not jump at Rachel right there.

"I... Umm... Do you know by any chance when my friends are supposed to pick me up? I just realized that they never told me and I don't want to bother you any longer," she stuttered out. The truth was that she didn't want to leave at all. Last night was something she would never forget even if she tried and she was absolutely sure that if she could she'd never leave the blonde's arms. She felt safe with her, wanted and loved. No matter how stupid it sounded.

Quinn's face hardened. She glanced at the watch and quietly swore. "In about 30 minutes. You can use the bathroom if you want."

"Thank you," she said and with that she was gone.

They both felt the tension after Rachel's question, mainly because neither of them was ready for goodbye. Quinn knew if she didn't do something now, she might never see her again. And even though she wasn't even sure if Rachel felt the same way, she was so desperate that when Rachel got out of the shower, she grabbed her by the waist without a word and kissed her as if her life depended on it. Rachel made a surprised sound but immediately relaxed, returning the kiss with all her strength. When they broke apart for air, their foreheads still touching, Quinn quietly spoke up. "I know this is highly unprofessional but you were my last client, there will be no more and maybe we could hang out... sometime... perhaps tonight if you'd like?" She asked her eyes full of uncertainty.

Rachel smiled at the nervous blonde and gave her another quick kiss. "Or maybe we could go on a date?"

Quinn's heart started beating faster at the girl's offer, grinning happily. "Deal. It's a date," she confirmed and attacked Rachel's lips in another kiss until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Quinn groaned after pulling away from a chuckling Rachel who found frustrated Quinn very adorable. She gave her last quick peck before Quinn went to open the door only to be almost knocked down by the four crazy people loudly storming into her apartment without invitation.

She ran her hand through her hair. "Uh… Come in?" She grimaced.

"Why, thank you," a pretty boy who looked like he just came out from the shooting for Vogue magazine answered. He offered his smooth hand. "I'm Kurt, pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand, amused by his behavior then blinked a couple of times realizing the boy was still talking. "And that is Puck," he pointed at the smirking boy next to him. "And over there in Rachel's arms," he giggled and she followed his stare to see a bubbly looking blonde hugging Rachel like she hasn't seen her in months, "that is our Brittany. Also you already know Santana, I'm sure," she looked at the Latina who already made herself at home, contentedly pouring herself a cup of coffee.

She scoffed noticing everybody was looking at her. "What? I desperately need some caffeine."

Quinn shrugged, bemused by Rachel's friends. "I'm Quinn," she managed to say before the bubbly looking blonde jumped into her arms. She caught an apologizing glance from Rachel as Brittany hugged her tightly.

"It's so nice to meet you, Quinn," she exclaimed. "I can already see that you made Rachel happy last night." Both of the girls blushed hard and Santana only smirked and winked at Puck who had the same look on his face. "And that means I can be happy again, which means that Santana gets her sexy times again and we all will be happy again," she jumped excitedly.

Santana cleared her throat, highly embarrassed. "Right. Anyway, I see you girls had a rough night, huh?" She high fived Puck who was already sitting next to her making himself comfortable.

Quinn's blush deepened but Rachel saved her. "We actually did, thank you for asking Santana." She politely smiled at her grinning friend.

"So my Jew babe finally got laid?" Puck was always the blunt one.

Rachel frowned. "Excuse me but that is none of your business."

"Aww come on, just tell me if you did it or not."

Rachel sent him an air kiss. "A true lady never tells."

Santana stood up, already bored with the conversation. She didn't miss the way both girls were catching glimpses at each other and the hickeys on Rachel's neck, so she decided to help them. "Anyway, I'm hungry." She glanced at Quinn. "We're going for breakfast. You can join us if you like," she offered trying to sound like she didn't care. She saw both Quinn's and Rachel's surprised faces and then Quinn quickly looked at Rachel for approval. She nodded with a reassuring smile and that's when Quinn's attention went back to Santana, smiling shyly.

"Okay. That would be great, thanks."

Santana was already on her way from the apartment with her friends following her. "Whatever. The taxi is leaving in five minutes, with or without you both," she was back in her pose, the door behind them closing.

Quinn stood there dumbfounded. "Is she always like that?" She asked stupidly.

Rachel chuckled. "She's mostly much worse, actually. That was her being nice. She obviously likes you." She kissed Quinn's cheek then took her hand. "Come on or they will leave without us. We gotta hurry up because I have an important date to prepare for." She winked at Quinn who just smirked.

"Oh really? With whom?"

"You know," she started grabbing the blonde's hips and pulling her close to her. She found her ear and whispered, "Just with this girl who made me scream numerous times last night," before nibbling the skin there. She giggled as Quinn moaned and went to kiss her when a loud sound of the horn interrupted them.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Quinn swore under her breath.

Rachel gave her one last kiss and pulled her behind her, muttering something about knowing that Santana wouldn't leave without them.

Quinn didn't really mind, though. Because in one night she found a girl she already could imagine spending her future with and hopefully also friends who definitely seem to be the kind of people she could imagine to be her friends for life.

Suddenly Quinn was really glad she took the last job.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay guys, this is it. It's the last chapter of this story and I hope you'll like it. Thanks again for reading and also big thank you belongs to my beta, Kara. This was her birthday gift after all.

* * *

"This fucking wait is killing me," Santana growled while pacing the hospital waiting room, then slumped down on the nearest uncomfortable chair.

Her now wife soothingly patted her back. "It's going to be over soon. Babies sometimes take their time. Remember when I gave birth to our son? It took him 9 hours."

Santana smiled at the memory. "I thought I was going to go crazy."

"We all did," Kurt pointed out from the chair, his head lying on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Remember? We had to keep you away from the doctors and from the nurses because you actually thought it was their fault."

Blaine chuckled, clearly remembering that busy night. "Yeah, we thought you were going to attack them."

Santana snorted at her friends. "Well maybe they should've been doing their job so I wouldn't get mad. Anyway," she tried to change the subject. "Where the fuck is Puck? He should've been here a long time ago," she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at her, lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder. "He called that he got stuck in the traffic. I told you that already."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "What about Rachel's dads?"

"They're on their way," a voice behind them interrupted them. They spotted a tired looking blonde heading in their direction. She slumped down on the chair next to Brittany who caressed her back gently. "It's gonna take some time to get from their hotel because the traffic is horrible at this time of day." She looked around. "Where's Puck?"

"Traffic," they all proclaimed in unison.

"How is she?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Quinn sighed heavily, the tiredness attacking her body in its full strength. She was awake for almost 24 hours and if she could she'd fell asleep right on the spot. Even in this uncomfortable plastic chair. The only thing keeping her from doing it was her wife in the delivery room and their daughter about to be born. "You know, the usual. Screaming she hates me for most of the time," she chuckled dryly. "I said I was going to get me some water and she yelled at me that I don't need any water because I caused all of this and I deserve to suffer just like her. She clearly forgot that she refused the epidural."

"But how could you cause all of this if you don't have a penis?" Brittany asked, confused.

They didn't have time to answer because suddenly they heard a loud noise which was Puck bursting into the room, breathing heavily. "Did you run?" Santana bit her lip trying not to laugh at Puck's tormented face.

"Yeah. Is she… Did she… Is the baby out?" He tried to let out, gasping for breath.

"No, it's going to take some more time," the Latina replied laughing.

He collapsed on the nearest chair. "Thank God."

Quinn unwillingly got up from the chair. "Okay, I have to go. My daughter should be born soon." She ran her hand through her blonde hair. "Hopefully," she added and headed back to her wife's room.

"Good luck," she heard the voices behind her.

She inhaled deeply in front of the door before she opened it and was met with her beautiful wife who was lying on her bed. She panicked because the doctor and the nurse were already there, encouraging the brunette. "Why didn't anybody call me?" She demanded and immediately stood beside Rachel who was yelling in pain the entire time.

"We didn't know where you went," the nurse replied kindly.

"Stop arguing!" Her wife yelled in frustration and roughly grabbed Quinn's hand who bit her lip trying not to groan in pain. She had no idea that Rachel had such strength in her tiny hands.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said carefully instead and kissed the girl's sweaty forehead.

"Okay Rachel, I need you to push," the doctor ordered and she did, scrunching her pretty face.

"It hurts so much," she cried in pain, desperately holding onto the blonde's hand.

She kissed her again. "I know baby, but it'll be over soon," she tried to soothe her. Or maybe herself. Probably both of them.

Rachel pushed a couple of more times and suddenly her tired face relaxed and the only sound heard in the room was a sound of a newborn. Quinn looked up and saw the most beautiful baby in the entire world with dark hair just like Rachel's, screaming like her life depended on it. She kissed her wife on her forehead while whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

"She is so beautiful," she whispered to no one in particular as the nurse placed the baby on Rachel's chest, who immediately kissed her tiny head, crying from happiness.

The dark haired girl locked her eyes with her wife, smiling tiredly. "She is, isn't she? So beautiful."

"She looks just like you," Quinn drew attention to the fact, chuckling when she noticed that her daughter stopped crying on Rachel's chest and now peacefully lay there, exploring the world with her big eyes and occasionally yawned.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door and they saw Brittany's blonde head pop in. "Can we come in?" She asked hopefully.

Both women looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison. "Of course."

They barely finished when all of their closest friends along with Rachel's dads burst into the room; Santana shushing them instantly and they surrounded the hospital bed, all of them watching the little miracle in Quinn's arms. "Guys, meet Harmony Joan Berry-Fabray," she said proudly. "Joan as in Barbra's middle name," she added quickly spotting the look on her wife's face.

"She's so fucking beautiful."

"Language please, Santana," Rachel narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Can I?" She pointed at Harmony in Quinn's arms who carefully handed her the baby.

Her features softened immediately and she spoke to the baby in her arms. "Hey there. Nice to meet you, little Berry." Quinn glared at her so she corrected herself. "I mean, little Berry-Fabray," she gave a wink to the blonde. "I'm your auntie Santana and I'll be your favorite aunt ever." She heard her wife to clear her throat. "I mean along with your auntie Britt, of course."

They watched as Harmony wrapped her tiny hand around Santana's finger. "And you'll have the best protector in Teo who can't wait to meet you," she smiled remembering her own two-year old who couldn't be here today but for the past months kept talking about the baby and how he couldn't wait to be Harmony's best friend.

"You know what I wonder?" Puck's voice interrupted her. They all glanced at him, waiting in impatience. "I wonder who will tell her the story of how her mom's met when she asks someday."

There was a silence for a second before all of them burst out laughing.

"It sure will be interesting," Quinn said, lovingly looking at her family and friends.

It's been five years since the day she met Rachel for the first time. Five years since the night she took her wife's virginity and it was also the night she fell in love with her. It's been two years since she married the love of her life after spending three years together in a happy relationship. Now living in a big apartment in New York City with all of their friends close to them, she became a successful writer and an occasional painter in her free time while Rachel became a star in Broadway already winning three Tony's, they decided it was time for starting a family.

So here they were now with their little miracle who looked like mini Rachel, with their family and friends surrounding them and Quinn couldn't be happier. She was really glad she took Santana's offer.


End file.
